


[Podfic] a heart of steel starts to grow

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Rescue, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat adoption, Eventual Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Grieving, Happy Ending, Pet Adoption, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, supportive ladybug, supportive plagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Ladybug groans and links her hands behind her head, but she doesn't stop him from darting into yet another alley. "Chat Noir, what are we looking for again, exactly?""Uh." Adrien hesitates, tail curling around one leg. "I'm actually hoping we won't find them?""Find them?" Ladybug's eyebrows go up and she motions him closer. He goes to her without hesitation. "Kitty, really. What are we looking for?"He can't exactly say 'my bodyguard drove past someone leaving kittens in an alley earlier and Nathalie wouldn't listen long enough to stop.' There are, in fact, several reasons he can't say that.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] a heart of steel starts to grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a heart of steel starts to grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172736) by [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier). 



> I got my friend to do character voices for me! It's her first time doing something like this so be kind with her  
> It was enormously fun even though editing was a nightmare
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ladybug groans and links her hands behind her head, but she doesn't stop him from darting into yet another alley. "Chat Noir, _what_ are we looking for again, exactly?"

"Uh." Adrien hesitates, tail curling around one leg. "I'm actually hoping we won't find them?"

"Find _them_?" Ladybug's eyebrows go up and she motions him closer. He goes to her without hesitation. "Kitty, really. What are we looking for?"

He can't exactly say 'my bodyguard drove past someone leaving kittens in an alley earlier and Nathalie wouldn't listen long enough to stop.' There are, in fact, _several_ reasons he can't say that. 

One of them is that he doesn't particularly want to think too hard about whether Nathalie would have stopped even if she _had_ been listening. She would have, once, but he suspects that was a long time ago now. 

" _Chat Noir_ ," Ladybug says, putting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Stop zoning out on me, kitty, what are we looking for?"

[Listen to it on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xopE2SvxlyVhGkSy_WyWbt4bWtWmivXs/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)


End file.
